Dragons of Dungeonyte
Here are some of the dragons in the game Dungeonyte. They are the most powerful, bulky creatures. Akin to Gold, they are like a tank armour blasting through any battle field. Here is the Dragon Fire. I am looking to develop new powers, thematic, original, fun to make playing such creature a blast. Comments, questions, suggestions are welcome. Dragon Fire . L7 . 64G . 26F . 9E . S3 . 28T Talents: Melee(bite), Fear(1), Steam(2), Flame(3), Firebreath21(4), Gold Magnet(5), Gold Spill(5), Telegold(5),'' ''Earthclaws(6), Blast(8), Dracolich(9), Hydra(10) Sex: N/A Type: Living, SHOCKER, BLOCKER Hobby: Exploring, Training, Guarding, Eating, Gambling, Gold Bathing, Smoking Attracted By: all accessible by a 2x2 sized Dragon: Lair Dra (2x2) + Treasury (8) + Casino (6) + Arena (6) + Smokery (6) + flagged Lava tile + at least 1 flag in an open space of 6x6 (Lava, Water, Tunnel, Room) Hates: Salamander, Phoenix Needs: Hungry, Tired, Greedy, Bored, Lairless, Bathless Power: flyer; Radioactivity immune; Fireproof, immune to Fear /Stun /Swallow /Thump /Trample /Web, to Dark Lords’ spells (even if willing to void immunity); piggy back carry 3 creatures; Dragon Love; Resistance; Mount; Swallow, Thump6, Trample, Sweep6 Background: drawing a token “Dragon”, it allows you to draw a random face-down “2x2” Dragon creature token. There are around 7 dummies and 6 dragons plus 1 Phoenix. The Dragon, huge reptile-like monster, is the best permanent creature, but is Gold-obsessed, a bit slow and very bulky. Its size token takes up 2x2 sub-tiles, thus does not fit in tunnels 1 sub-tile wide. So be careful with your Dungeon Portal access width, access to Larder, Lair… Can carry 20 Belt slots (not the normal 5). A Dragon normally costs “64G . 26F . 9E” but the 26F can be replaced with 3 SCOlopendra old yellow (label crown) Earth Food tokens. The Dragon occupies a Lair 2x2 all by himself, like a Gut Demon. Like an armoured tank, it is a gigantic beast able to decimate, alone, a whole army. The Dragon can swallow a whole enemy, resist Dark Lords’ spells, eat enemy wooden Fixtures /obstacles (when Hungry, each eaten counts for 1 Food point); cause Fear, steam water, send a scouting flame, breath fire over huge areas, rob coins /ingots, spill Gold Vein, teleport through Gold Veins, shoot balls of fire, become undead and ultimately a multi-headed dreaded Hydra! Adjacent8 Dragon Puppies rally (change allegiance) the adult Dragon’s Dark Lord. When it breathes fire in a narrow Tunnel, it can go very far. The Dragon needs a Mudbath from time to time, so make sure the Tunnel to access is wide enough (2 sub-tiles wide) and the Mudbath Room is at least 2x2 in size; when bathing, the Room floods and over-spills around, because of the sheer size and the splashes; it enlarges the Mudbath Room, extend it with an adjacent4 3x3 Mudbath Room tile (to overwrite a non-bedrock, non-Lava tile). Once “K.O.” (the owner of the Dungeon-born victim who is killed by enemy draws 1 free Vampire card), any 4 non-gaseous non-ethereal can combine their force to carry the corpse to a Prison or Conversion Chamber, if it can enter (wide access Tunnel). The “K.O.” corpse can also behave like a 2x2 Tunnel over Lava, Water, Mudbath. Like all dungeon creatures flying on the Surface, if "Gold" on the Golden Die, the flyer loses its wings and can only crawl at walking speed. In case of the Dragon, it must become a Lindworm of same level (replace creature board, figurine, map token). The creature who delivers the last fatal blow over a Dragon acquires the title of “Dragon Slayer” which bestows a curse (50G to remove) of “penalty of heart pulsing beacon giving a default reset 1 in Defence against Dragons”, “Talent Seduction L6 only against Dragon”. When it is killed, it drops 7 Sun Rubies and 7 Gear tokens on the ground. If the Slayer is an Adventurer, once back to the Village she /he is granted paladin-hood (combine current Slayer Creature Board with a Paladin) or +1 Level if already Paladin. The Dragon Slayer also finds 1 egg of Dragon (neutral Belt Gear) which will hatch at t10 into a L1 Dragon Puppy, who will be domesticated and Lairless. The Puppy follows its first met adjacent8 creature (usually the Slayer her /himself) as if it was its parent. Then next t10, grows to L2, then next t10, L3. If the Slayer is an Adventurer, the Puppy can be sold for 500G in the Village. Dragon Love: when 2 enemy Dragons see each other, compare both Dragons’ Golden Die: if “Copper-Copper”, they must immediately fight to the death (every turn not trying to attack, the Dragon loses -1 Mood); if “Silver-Silver”, they fall in love and mate: owners lose control of their Dragon who must meet in a neutral Dragon Lair where a Dragon Puppy pops up at the next t10, the family of 3 then become controlled by the winner of a public auction, who can immediately change the Lair to a non-enemy one. Resistance: could void a designated enemy Power or Talent used against the recipient, IF you roll “Silver” on a Golden Die. Mount: 3 riders of any kind sit on the back of the mount. Stack the mount token on top of the rider. The rider has +1 Defence and +1 To Hit (one more of your best battle dice). When the rider & its mount are attacked, the attacker must declare which one is the target. Swallow . Melee: If your Handicap Attack dice have a “XX Critical Hit pair”, the non-ethereal non-Giant victim is “Swallowed” into the belly. The swallowed Creature token is removed from the map and placed over the swallower Creature Board. Fighting for its life within the belly, the victim can only attack in “Melee” with a -2 “To Hit” malus, unless wielding a Gear Dagger or short Gear like a wand. No Talent (except Blink, Egg, Fart Cloud, Heal /Health (self only), Holy Strike, Lifeblood, Mist, Pestilence, Poison Spit, Rabies, Rally, Sleep, Slow, Statue, Sting, Telekinesis, Teleport'), no innate Power (except Chill Touch,' Philter, Poison Ivy, Regeneration, Suck, Swarm, Venom), no communication of any sort with the outside of belly, no other activity is possible. The victim automatically loses 1 LP per turn due to the constriction, the stress and the acid from the swallower’s stomach. Each Level of Swallowed Righteous who dies in the belly heals 1 LP of wound of the swallower. The victim can be vomited at will anywhere but preferably directly into a Prison, a Conversion Chamber equipment or over a Lava /Water lethal sub-tile. If the swallower is killed, the victim(s) who are still alive (not at 0 LP at which point it is fully digested) can be released through an “open belly” procedure, similar to the “Beheading” of a dead Troll (an adjacent4 Creature takes 1 turn). When swallowing a second victim while the first is not digested fully (= 0 LP), the swallower suffers a -1 Speed malus (min. is 1); a third victim means also -1. Thump6 . Melee: If your Handicap Attack dice have a “XX Critical Hit pair”, the target is pushed back by 6 sub-tiles. The direction must be opposed to the Thump source, within a 90 degrees conic angle, chosen by the thumper. If the destination is blocked by obstacles (Door (Wood, Braced, Portcullis, Iron, Stone, Magic, Gate), standing Creatures (unlike Slime, Anaconda, Alligator), sturdy elements (unlike Smog, Fog, gas, smoke, cloud, Mist), Bedrock, Softrock, Vein, Statue), the target is moved as far as possible and becomes stunned for 1 turn (half Defence (round down, min. stays 1)). If the destination is harmful, the target is still moved in it (Vampire over Water, Goblin over Lava, over a Trap...). Trample . Melee: cannot trample (walk over the target) over Water /Lava /Mudbath or a wall /ceiling walker, flyer, ethereal, gas, Righteous Giant, L6+ Creature. Wherever the recipient walks, if the trampler’s owner rolls “Copper” on its Golden Die, the trampled victims lose 1 LP and have a -1 “To Hit” (i.e. roll one less of the best dice). Sweep6 . Melee: in a single swing of a leg/arm, can attack up to 6 target adjacent8 creatures, roll a separate battle dice roll per target, declaring who you attack before rolling. Fear . Range . L1: with X= Level of Fear maker, all enemy non-Fear-immune creatures, of strictly lower level than X, within line-of-sight maximum distance of X tiles, could be scared. Success or not, spend the TP. Roll a “To Hit” >= Defence of each potential target. A single Hit Success is enough to make the victim to escape at full Speed up to t10. Victim owner chooses where scared creatures go, but it must be as far as possible from the Fear source; if the scared reaches its own Lair, or t10 occurs, then the Fear effect vanishes. Steam . L2: Water and Mudbath Room sub-tiles are heated to the point of boiling and steaming away in the zone of an adjacent4 Tile (which must have a ceiling). It is all steamed away and some Ceiling fragments crumble, filling up the ground. From this zone, only on the next turn, spending 2 TP, Steam can again extend by 1 adjacent4 Tile. In all these zones, all the Water and Mudbath Room sub-tiles that are connected by open air, directly or not, become Tunnels permanently. All Creatures, friend or foe, in those sub-tiles, are damaged by 1 LP damage and stunned for 1 turn (Defence is halved (round down, min. Defence stays 1)). Flame . Melee . L3: a sentient flame spirit is spit onto an adjacent8 target, non-fireproof creature or destructible Fixture. Place a Fire marker with your flag. It burns for 1 Life Point damage. Then, every turn, IF the Flame’s Golden Die is “Silver”: it gets extinguished. It also gets extinguished when a) connected to a chain of adjacent8 non-gaseous non-ethereal firefighters to a nearby Iced, Water or Mudbath sub-tile; b) encompassed in the area of an Ice, Freeze, Water or Cold-related effect; or c) touched adjacent8 by a Cold immune ally. IF “Gold”: it cannot move this turn (thus it burns again current base). IF “Copper”: it could travel to the closest non-fireproof target, at a Speed of 6. It cannot go to an already Flame burnt base (or, if source is Adventurer to a non-Aura lit shadowy area). The Flame spirit can thus potentially go very far and explore along the way. It has all weaknesses of a Fire Elemental, i.e. it cannot cross Water /Mudbath Room /Door (except Portcullis, Fire Door)/anything Cold. Each burnt victim Creature reveals permanently its tile (uncover mask). Firebreath21 . L4: 21 sub-tiles are engulfed within a flame thrower conic area of 90 degrees angle. If no other way, it can overlap the 90 degrees conic angle, in order to fill the 21 sub-tiles. It starts from the firebreather on 1 adjacent8 sub-tile and progresses to the adjacent horizontal or vertical next sub-tile in the cone of effect, in a concentric way, filling sub-tiles closer to the source first, in a roughly conic trajectory. Each non-fireproof creature within the zone, if in sub-tile radius 1 or 2 around the firebreather, burns for 4 LP damage and is pushed like the Power Thump4 (pushes 4 sub-tiles, stunned for 1 turn (place a Stunned marker)); at radius 3-5, damage is 3 LP (plus Thump3, stunned for 1 turn); at radius 6-9, 2 LP (plus Thump2, stunned for 1 turn); at radius 10-14, 1 LP (plus Thump1, stunned for 1 turn); at radius 15+, Thump1, stunned for 1 turn. Cold immune suffer double damage (when assigning X LP, instead assign twice X) and Thump distance. Fireproof Creatures are only Thumped (stunned for 1 turn). After the initial blast, place Fire markers. It burns friend-or-foe Wood Doors-Panels-Bridges, Barricade-Braced Doors and Rooms’ floors for 1 LP per turn, up to t10, unless extinguished manually. An adjacent8 fire can be extinguished by a) connecting a chain of adjacent8 non-gaseous non-ethereal firefighters to a nearby Ice, Water or Mudbath sub-tile; b) encompassing the area in an Ice, Freeze, Water or Cold-related effect; or c) touched adjacent8 by a Cold immune ally. Can go very far if blown into a narrow Tunnel with no branch. For each Fire Elemental, friend or foe, engulfed in Firebreath, optionally convert it (discard) to add 7 sub-tiles worth more of engulfed area. Gold Magnet . L5: all coin /ingot tokens, within 1 tile radius, become sentient, are magnetically dematerialized and teleported on the skin of the Gold Magnet source: for every block of 20G accumulated this way over the skin, the source gains either +1 in Defence (max.10), Mood (max.6) or Life Point (no max.), but loses 1 in Speed (min. Speed is 1); unlimited coins /ingots can thus be carried and dropped on Imps or in Throne /Treasury Rooms. At Level 6, +1 tile radius. At Level 7, +1 tile radius. Etc. These G cannot be spent as long as not dropped in Throne /Treasury Rooms. But 3G worth can be forcefully injected in an adjacent4 Softrock /Bedrock in order to transform it into a Vein of Gold (take a Land Gold Vein sub-tile). An ally Imp can unload this charge and carry some back to home. Gold Spill . L5: in an adjacent8 tile, designate a 2x2 sub-tile zone in line of sight (obstacles are Doors (Wood, Braced, Iron, Stone, Magic, Gate), standing Creatures (unlike Slime, Anaconda, Alligator), Bedrock, Softrock, Vein, Ice Cube, non-transparent elements (like Smog, Fog, gas, smoke, cloud, Mist), Statue). This zone must feature at least a Tunnel or Room sub-tile, and some Softrock. It becomes filled by a liquid gold mass of half-digested dragon stomach content. It solidifies instantly. Place 4 Gold Vein markers on the 4 sub-tiles in the zone. It costs 4 Gold coins /ingots. Each creature, friend or foe, in the zone, becomes embedded into the rocky gold vein, totally paralyzed and helpless (except psionic). They are still alive, in a kind of frozen stasis, and their needs could be active, unsatisfied. The only way to release them is to dig for Gold (minerG’s Golden Die result of Gold /Rare Element) with an Imp /conv.Dwarf. Telegold . L5: the recipient could shrink then enter an adjacent4 Gold Vein area, consuming it instantly (place a Tunnel 1x1), then teleport into another Gold Vein area, which is also consumed totally, then unfold and grow back to normal size of 2x2 in an adjacent4 empty valid space. Earthclaws . L6: within 4 tile radius, all physical creatures walking on the ground are grabbed by a big draconic claw emerging from the ground. Roll “To Hit” dice >= target. A single Hit success is enough. Amorphous, ethereal, gas, flying, wall walking Creatures are immune. It entangles, ensnares the legs, wings (or whatever appendage is hanging). Victim cannot move (0 MP) and loses 1 in Defence per turn spent earthclawed, up to t10. Each turn, the victim detaches itself if its “Golden Die” is “Gold”, its Defence and Speed are then reset to normal. By spending 1 Mountain fireball Magic Runeland card, you can detach once from Earthclaws. Blast . L8: like an instant upgraded Fireburst Trap exploding, but can be spit 1 tile away on a designated valid sub-tile in line of sight (obstacles are Doors (Wood, Braced, Iron, Stone, Magic, Gate), standing Creatures (unlike Slime, Anaconda, Alligator), Bedrock, Softrock, Vein, Ice Cube, non-transparent elements (like Smog, Fog, gas, smoke, cloud, Mist), Statue, (if Adventurer: non-Aura lit illuminated area)). Everything (Wood and non-fireproof creatures) is incinerated by fire over the 8 sub-tiles surrounding the impact (1 sub-tile radius). 2d6 Life Point damage are applied, spread there by the blaster among Wooden Fixtures and creatures. All points must be spent (might destroy your own Wood Doors or Bridges and neutral Panels). Excess un-assigned LP damage raise the same number of Fire Elementals under your control, up to t10. Cold immune suffer double damage (when assigning 1, instead assign 2). Fireproof Creatures are instead stunned for 1 turn (place a Stunned marker) (Defence is halved (round down, min. Defence stays 1)). Can also set afire Wood Doors /Panels /Bridges (place Fire marker) which burn for 1 LP every turn, unless extinguished manually. An adjacent8 fire can be extinguished by a) connecting a chain of adjacent8 non-gaseous non-ethereal firefighters to a nearby Ice, Water or Mudbath sub-tile; b) encompassing the area in an Ice, Freeze, Water or Cold-related area or touched adjacent4 by a Cold immune ally. For each Fire Elemental, friend or foe, engulfed in Blast, optionally convert it (discard) to add 1 sub-tile radius around the engulfed area. Dracolich . L9: old experienced dragon becomes Sun immune, up to t10. Acquires magical abilities: -attracts 1 Warlock per t10, -can merge 3 adjacent4 Warlocks into a Black Knight, -can shift its species to any other Dragon type (including Skeleton and Azur) once per t10, -can force Paladins to rush to a designated Dragon, -can fly to the Sunland (needs Black Well or open 3x3 ceiling) without risk of becoming wingless, -can quadruple speed if Hungry, -can call upon Baddy, to ride on its back, for 9 identical Rune land cards, 66G and +33E. Hydra . Melee . L10: if adjacent12 to an enemy creature and just damaged (-X LP) this turn, the recipient grows an extra head permanently. Each extra head grants one extra free attack, +1 LP to its current and maximum Life Points. However, when Hungry, each extra head consumes 5F (i.e. 3 heads =26+5+5F). With X heads, a creature can use X Talents per turn. Every uneven head count reduces the Speed by 1, i.e. 3 heads Speed 2, 5 heads Speed 1 (min. is 1). Category:Tabletop Games